


Of Fancy Books and Secret Smiles

by Murder_You_With_A_Spoon



Series: Of Radu and Cyprian [1]
Category: And I Darken Series - Kiersten White
Genre: Canon Compliant, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Third Person, and i darken, from cyprians pov, god i hope they get together, how they first meet, kiersten white is awesome, not enough content!!, now i rise, such a tiny fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_You_With_A_Spoon/pseuds/Murder_You_With_A_Spoon
Summary: What if the first time Radu and Cyprian met was in Cyprain's POV? Well that's what I'm trying to do. Takes place in And I Darken after Mehmed becomes Sultan. Will be confusing if you have not read Now I Rise (the sequel to And I Darken).





	1. Of

**Author's Note:**

> What if the first time Radu and Cyprain met was in Cyprain's POV? Well that's what I'm trying to do. Takes place in And I Darken after Mehmed becomes Sultan. This is my first fic so please don't go too hard on me! 
> 
> *DISCLAIMER*  
> Any characters you recognize belong to Kiersten White (What an amazing woman) and most of the dialogue as well except for a few simple lines I wrote myself (You can probably tell if you look lol). I take no credit for any of her work and I am just borrowing her world and characters trying to bring some ideas I have for them to life.

**1452**

Cyprian was in awe of the palace. With it’s large domed roofs and beautiful geometric shapes it boasted the wealth the rest of the world thought Constantinople hid. Even filled with awe, his stomach was fluttering just as it did every time he entered another country’s palace. He played with the brim of his hat. God’s wounds he despised the thing but it was formal wear and he was required to wear it as a form of respect.   

“Quit fidgeting,” said John, one of the other ambassadors, his eyes narrowed at Cyprian. “We are all nervous but at least we know not to show it.” 

Cheeks flushed, he clutched the edge of the book he was holding hard, trying to anchor himself to the present. He knew that everyone in the envoy was uneasy about meeting the new Sultan. No one knew what to expect of his behavior and they brought a risky message. One that could easily anger the him. Angering the royalty of a country they were visiting never ended well. The ornate doors opened with a loud creak, the page beckening towards them.  

“This way please.”

Startled out of his anxious thoughts, Cyprian followed and his jaw nearly fell off his face. The receiving hall was even more lavish than the room they had just been in. Large, glittering windows adorned the walls and the room was filled with enough finery to finance all of Constantinople for an entire year.

As they walked in, urgent whispers and words were exchanged in hushed tones surrounded him, making the air feel as though he was going to suffocate. A very large man standing to the right of the Sultan stated, “I present the sultan, the Shadow of God on Earth, the Glory of the Ottoman Empire, Mehmed the Second.”

Cyprian and the rest of the ambassadors bowed, not taking off their hats. A gesture his uncle had insisted was made. Though the man did not appear how Cyprian expected him to be, he recognized him at once. It was Halil Vizier, one of the men his uncle was in contact with trying to prevent the Sultan from attacking Constantinople.

“We come on behalf of Constantine the Eleventh Dragas Palaiologos, emperor of Byzantium, Caesar of Rome, bearing gifts and petitions,” said John.

Halil Vizier motioned them to come forward and Cyprian handed the book to the Vizier. It was the story of Saint George and though a beautiful and priceless copy, conveyed an underlying threat he was sure would not be undetected. Halil Vizier handed the book to the Sultan who then handed the book to a young man who was standing at his left. Cyprian had not seen him before and felt like an idiot for not noticing him before. He was more beautiful than the palace around them.

When handed the book, his gaze lit up, indiscernible if one had not been watching him as closely as Cyprian had. He was tall, build so willowy it appeared that he might fall from the slightest push. He has scholar’s fingers , Cyprian noted. Eyes drifting towards the young man’s face, Cyprian realized in shock that he did not look offended but amused by the book. It took Cyprian a moment to realize that the he was looking right at him. His eyes danced with laughter, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Cyprian tore his eyes away, face burning.

“An interesting choice of books,” the Sultan declared, drawing Cyprian’s attention. The Sultan’s eyes held a glimmering of understanding, a cold, hard, understanding that Cyprian did not like.

John stepped forward, unfolding the letter that would most probably bring their untimely deaths. The letter was a flowery piece dedicated to disguising demands and threats and requests and queries.

Cyprian risked another glance at the young man and found him staring into the distance, eyes glazed over as if he had fallen asleep. Figuring it was safe enough to stare, he studied him. He was clearly close to the Sultan as he was seated so close to him. It would have been more odd if the Sultan was not so young himself. He was also the most beautiful person Cyprian had ever seen. He had long since accepted that he could feel love for men and women alike and it did not trouble him as it once did as he could do nothing about it so he did not worry himself about it.

Cyprian noticed that he had been caught starting yet again but this time did not look away. It seemed that he was being studied too. Coal embers focused on his own eyes, a foreign game he did not know the rules to. The young man quickly tore his gaze away, clearly startled by something that had been said. Orhan , Cyprian thought. Uncle is asking the Sultan to increase the payments for Orhan.

“My,” said the Sultan, “it would appear Orhan is an expensive guest.”

Cyprian and the other ambassadors froze. Cyprian’s breaths became shallow as sweat trickled down his brow. This was another tipping point for his life. The tip of a knife.

The sultan turned to Halil Vizier. “You have more experience with Byzantium than I do. Does this seem fair?”

No matter how much Cyprian disliked the vizier, he would be forever thankful that his uncle was in contact with him.

Wiping his brow, Halil Vizier nodded. “Yes. Yes, I think the terms are quite reasonable. If I were to advise your grace, I would say we should agree to the demands. It is better to keep Orhan where he is, and to give Constantinople a show of good faith.”

The Sultan turned back to the ambassadors.  “Very well. Halil. My esteemed vizier, will see that you are taken well care of tonight. Tomorrow, we send you home with news for our ally, Constantine, and a renewed era of goodwill between our great empires.”

Cyprian bowed again, relief flooding his body. He caught the young man’s gaze again and gave a small smile. The young man’s eyes widened a fraction and his lips curled up the slightest bit. It gave Cyprian hope that one day they would meet again. Maybe he would even get to learn his name.


	2. Apology for being inactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not actually a chapter

 

The next part of this series is posted! Sorry it took so long, I'll try to post more often (no promises though). 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading this far!!! It means so much to me. This is my first fic and I absolutely adore this series and wish there was more content for the fandom (there's like 2 guys come on). I hope to make this a series (moments between Cyprain and Radu but in Cyprian's perspective) but it depends on how motivated I am. It is also a personal headcannon of mine that Cyprain is bisexual but that's just my own interpretation. If anyone has any suggestions or notices any errors please let me know! Thanks again for reading this far. <3
> 
> Byeeeeeee,  
> Spoon


End file.
